Fall For You
by Isefjaer
Summary: Sequel to In One's Heart Of Hearts.
1. Trailer

Miley is sixteen, grown up and knew what she wanted. She and Demi were still best friends. Zac and Demi were still going strong. Joe had found someone at his age (the blond girl with blue eyes at the movies) and miley had someone at _his_ age. She liked older guys. Her and Joe hadn't spoken much. Miley had been lucky at every family meeting. The big one they had once a year. She had been sick every time. Or fake sick, but her parents did not know that. But this year, well she didn't have a choice. The whole fucking family were going in vacation. For two weeks. She had begged her parents to let her bring her boyfriend, or boy toy as Demi called him. But they said that is wasn't even a point to ask, the answer were No. She had asked if Demi could come. She got a No. So Yeah there she was on her way on vacation with the whole family.

She sat in the backseat of her parent's car, she had her own but she wasn't allowed to take it. They were a little worried that she would dive back home in the middle of the night. She started to get nervous now. They were almost there. They had been lucky cause they were looking for a nice place for a family gathering. And they found a little place down with the sea. One positive thing about this trip was that she could get some serious tan.

They drove down a hill, she saw the big enormous house they had rented. She saw Joe's parents sitting on the porch smiling a waving when they pulled into the driveway. She couldn't see Joe, where was he? Maybe she was lucky and he was sick or couldn't come. That would fit her perfectly. Okay she had to admit, she had missed him. _A lot!_ She had heard things about him from Demi. Cause Zac and Joe were still bestfriends.


	2. Chapter 1

She was wearing a white tight sitting short denim shorts and a tight sitting white tank top and black flip flops "So Miley are you existed for this trip?" her aunt asked as miley walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Of course" miley answered polite. And gave her uncle a hug before sitting down beside her aunt. Where was Joe? "So how is the guy I've heard so much about?" he aunt asked and nudged her a little. And just then. Right there he was.

Joe came out on the porch with some classes and some wine. He put the items down on the table and looked at miley for a second. She bit her lip. "I wasn't allowed to bring him along" Miley said and looked over to her mother.

Something yelled inside of him. The way she was biting her lip. The way her hair fell in front of her eyes. The way that tank top hugged her body. The way her shorts were just tight enough for him to know what's going on underneath. The way her tank top went up the tiniest bit every time she threw her hands up. The way her voice sounded. The way she used to say his name. The way she used to _scream_ his name. The way her eyes lighten when they looked at him.

Everything about her was amazingly beautiful.

She looked at him staring at her, she could see he was in deep thoughts "Miley!" she snapped out of it."Huh?" Joe was now sitting in a chair. "I asked how the guy of yours is" Joe's mom asked her. Oh this can be fun she thought. "He's amazing" she smiled. "he's funny but know when he need to be serious, he calls me just to say goodnight, he even comes over just for a goodnight kiss" she giggled. Joe had good of hearing this, that she had found someone good and caring. "I remember the first time I met you Miles, 3 years ago. We sat in the living room and I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you blushed but still said no" he aunt let out a giggle. Her mom and dad went inside to unpack. "and I told you someone would come around and give you your first kiss.. and the rest of it" miley giggled now "yeah I remember"

Joe moved in the chair he didn't really know why he was sitting there listening. Maybe it was because he wanted to hear how she had been. He shot her tiny stares every now and then, those forms, her breast her long legs. She had in fact grown.

"so this guy you're dating now, I head you had know him for a long time. And you have been dating for a long time now, right?" he aunt asked smiling at miley "uhm yeah, I've known him almost for 3 years, and we've been dating for a while" miley answered. "So, was he the guy you were blushing about the first time we met?" miley looked away for a second" No, that was someone ells" she said honestly and looked over at Joe. He looked back at her.

-

Later that evening after a awkward dinner, sitting beside Joe she were sitting on the steps down to the grass watching her dad and Joe playing volleyball. Her phone started ringing it was Zac.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi it's me, how is the trip so far?"_

It was Demi.

"_Well I don't know, a lot of talking and now im sitting and watching them playing volleyball"_

"_have you talked to him?"_

"_no, we shared a smile but that's it"_

"_at least it's a beginning" _demi said

"_I don't know if I want one. I want someone I know I have a future with. Im sick of bullshit"_

"_oh come on! He's single_" zac said into the phone

"_what?"_

"_yeah, he ended it last week with that witch" _Miley laughed. Demi had hated Joe's girlfriend. She said she were consumed by the devil and brought hell to the world.

" _I don't want him, I want Liam "_ Miley lied

Zac took the phone _"seriously Miles, I've know you since you were thirteen. I know when you're lying"_

Miley laughed again, her dad smiled at her as he walked past her and inside. Joe were still on the grass looking out over the sea.

"_Whatever, I know what I want" _

"_Yeah me too, you want Joe to take you hard up after a tree behind the house" _

"_ZAC! I do not. If I get so desperate I'll just get Liam to get up here and do it" _she said, but it was all a lie. He wouldn't have come if she had begged him too. They were fighting and had a break. Demi didn't even know that.

"uhm Miley?" Joe said standing in the bottom of the staircase. Taking a sip of his wine glass "is it zac?" miley nodded slowly. "can I speak with him for a sec, my phone battery is flat"

"_Joe want to talk to you, apparently his phone battery is flat" _She rolled her eyes

"_put him on" _zac said, she didn't want to be nice or kind to Joe at all. She thought to herself that being a bitch would just make this trip more unlivable than it already was. She handed Joe her cell phone.

Joe took the phone but dropped the wine glass "shit, I'll just get something to clean it up with" he said to miley as he walked back inside.

"_so what's up? Enjoying time with miles?"_

" _I don't know, we haven't talked, I need to break the ice first. But im not sure how."_

"_well I know what you have to do. You get a bucket of water to clean up the mess in the stairs but instead of pouring it on the steps you pour it on her." _

"_I don't think that's a good idea"_

"_to bad, I know it is a extremely good one, I still know her. You don't. Trust me"_

"_I'm blaming you it goes to hell" _It was on speaker and Demi thought to herself. TAYLOR ALERT TAYLOR ALERT!

"_okay, fine blame it on me, just do it"_

**[****A/N: If you have not figured it out yet. Taylor was the blond girl at his age with blue eyes from the movies]**

"JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" miley screamed dripping wet

"_At least she screamed you name, how was it?"_ zac joked

"_Fuck you, I'm a dead man. I gotta run"_

Zac laughed and hung up. Joe looked at miley and smiled sweetly "it was zac's idea" Miley got up; her tank top were now see thru. "I don't fucking care if it was his idea, you did it. Fucking bread head!" she took a step towards him and he backed away before he started to run down the hill with miley close behind him. "Stop!" she yelled as she kicked of her flip-flops while she ran after him. She got up to him and dragged his shirt"I said stop" he kept running, she still had a tight grip on his shirt. "No, I don't want to die" he yelled, she stopped still holding his shirt he kept running; she tripped and fell down and lost the grip she had on his shirt.

"ow, damn it" she said laying in the grass. He stopped a few meters away and turned around looking at her laying there. "Are you alright?" she hid her face smiling. "no, my ankle hurts" she said. He slowly walked over "where does it hurt?" he sounded concerned. He held his hand out for her to take it "try to stand up" he said still holding out his hand. She looked up at him serious and took his hand. Right when he was about to pull her up and locked her legs around his and pulled his arm so he fell and landed in the grass on his back. She got up and sat down in his stomach with her legs on each side of him, her hands gripped some grass "don't fucking ever do that again!" she said. He couldn't help but stare at her chest thru the see thru thank top "up here idiot" she told him. "im talking to you asshole, look at my face" he looked up and into her eyes.

"Don'. that. Again" she repeated herself. He opened his mouth about to answer, she ripped off some grass and threw it in this face and got up and started to run up to the house again laughing.

He got up and spitted out all the grass he had gotten in his mouth and ran after her. However, it was no use, she were already inside. "Revenge honey, revenge" he told himself.

--

Miley sat in the couch watching TV with her aunt. She had changed to a white sweat suit, the jacket was open and she had a peach colored tank top on. Joe came downstairs and walked over to her "here" he said, she looked at him holding her phone out to her "thanks" she took it and looked back to the TV. "Joe you have to be nice to Miley" his mother said and looked at him." I am, what did I do wrong now" he sat down beside miley. "she told me about the bucket of water" she said giving him a look. Miley smiled evilly at him "was that really necessary?" he smiled and put her arm around miley's shoulder.

"get your hands of me, and take a shower. You stink" miley said not looking at him. He removed his arm. And smiled and nodded at his mom. "yes, yes It was" Joe's mom rolled her eyes "kids these days"

"Im not a kid" both, Miley and Joe said at the same time. "pssh, you are a kid" Joe said "I am not a kid!" she said back looking at him. "yes you are" she crossed her arms "Im not, you are." She smiled. "im not a kid, im 21" he told her. Her smile faded "then stop acting like one" she said, got up and walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Four days later miley sat outside alone. the parents had gone to bed and she didn't know where Joe was, and she didn't really care, it was always so awkward when they were in the same room. it had been four long days, too long. The parents had decided that they were going to build a camping ground. 15 minutes walk from the house and miley and Joe had to help setting it up. There was a cave there. Miley had brought her sleeping bag out there today, just because she figured that when the parents decided that they were going to sleep out there he had enough to carry anyways.

She sat in a chair when her phone rang.

"_Hi Liam_" she smiled

Joe was about to go out to her with a blanket. He had tried to talk to her and say sorry for the past, but she wouldn't listen she just pushed him away. He stopped in the door when he heard her say Liam.

"_I miss you, I wish you could be here"_ She told Liam

Liam took a deep breath_ "I don't think we should get back together Miles"_ he told her

She was taken by surprise, they always worked things out. They had been dating on and off for almost two years. And now he wanted to throw it all away.

"_why?"_

"_I don't think it is a good idea, we always fight."_

"_I know and im sorry, but we always work it out. We just need to sit down and talk about it. It will work out" _

" _I don't think so Miley.. I kinda met someone new, im sorry"_

Miley started sobbing, Joe understood something was wrong so her walked over and putted the blanket around her. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He saw the hurt in her eyes. And it hurt him to see her like this.

"_who is she?"_ she asked still sobbing

"_We can still be friends, and it doesn't matter who she is"_

"_I don't think so Liam, just be honest. Have you been cheating on me? Since you said, you met someone. I left 5 days ago." _She asked afraid of the answer

"_well..." _He started_ " we're not together anymore so it doesn't matter"_

"_please, just answer"_

He stayed silent, and she knew what that meant.

She started to cry. Joe did not know what to do so he carefully rubbed her shoulder.

"_for how long"_ she knew Joe was there but she didn't care

"_It doesn't matter Miles"_

"_Yes it does, I want to know"_

"_do you really want to know?"_

She gulped _"uh-huh…" _She wiped away some tears_ " I mean yes"_

"_Okay, fine.. I did, im sorry. I was going to end it between us before but I just --" _

"_I didn't think you could sink so low Liam" _she cried

She dropped the phone, ran, and ran until she got to the camping ground. She sat down in a chair that stood there. She brought her knees up and hid her face as she cried. The rain started pouring down but she didn't care. She just sat there.

Suddenly someone came, lifted her up, and carried her bridal style into the cave. She didn't look up at him. She just continued to cry. He sat down on a rock with her still in his arms. They were both soaking wet he tightened his grip on her.

She cried hiding her head in Joe's soaking wet chest. And for the first time it went up a light for her, how much she had actually missed him. His tight grip around her body.

It blew up outside, rain still pouring down, Joe said that had to say there over the night. He had light up a fire. He had his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. He had found a blanket and pulled it around both of them. All their clothes were soaking.

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before.**

"Don't look," she said. He turned around. She started changing. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see Miley pulling her shorts down and taking off her soaking tank top. He looked away as he felt himself begin to lose his control. He spent the next few seconds calming himself down.

"Okay. You can look," she said quietly. He turned around to see that she was now safely in the sleeping bag. He quickly took off his wet jeans and t-shirt and climbed in with her."Sorry. I didn't bring any pj's," he joked. She just nodded. "It's fine," she lied. She could feel her inner temperature rise from the contact between her and Joe. "You're lying. You're voice goes up an octave when you lie," he said honestly. Miley just snuggled closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked, shifting slightly to gain some comfort. Miley took a quick breath in though and he stopped. "Don't move. Whatever you do," she said quietly. He was slightly confused though."Why not?" he asked and began moving again. She let out a quiet moan and he understood why he shouldn't move. "That's why," she rasped out. He stopped moving, but pulled Miley closer.

He looked into her eyes she looked back. She looked down and thought. God its good to be so close to him again and when she looked up again he was inches away from her lips. "we shouldn't do this" Joe breathed out. "I know" she said and closed the space between their lips. She felt sparks go through her whole body when he kissed her back.

He broke the kiss and looked her deep in the eyes. " Im sorry" he said. she looked back in his hazel brown eyes and she knew he were sorry, he meant it. "For everything" he continued. " I was a jerk, and im so sorry, can you please say you forgive me?" he almost begged. "I forgive you but" she was serious now "No but's… please?" he pulled her closer, she half smiled. He was so close to her face now that he breathed into her mouth. He shifted slightly again and she closed her eyes and let out another moan. "I told you not to fucking move"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning miley woke up, with Joe's arms tight wrapped around her. She had fallen asleep last night, nothing more happened. She slowly opened her eyes unsure if Joe was awake or not. She smiled, he was sleeping, she smiled wider and slowly shifted to get more comfy and moved her knee up in between his legs on purpose. He let out a deep breath and she quickly closed her eyes again afraid she had woke him up. After about a minute, she moved knee a little more. Higher.

She felt his hand grabbing her knee pushing it down carefully. She let out a deep breath and moved again, trying to get her knee up again, he held it down. "She still moves a lot when she's asleep" he mumbled to himself. She wanted to giggle but she didn't.

She felt him let go of her knee. She mumbled something and pushed her knee up carefully and slowly, all the way up to his groin. Before he could stop her. He groaned. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She took her knee down. She faked a yawn. "how long have you been up?" she asked. He rolled his eyes "not as long as you" he answered "Huh?" she said acting confused.  
"Miley, I knew you pretty well. I know you were awake" she stared at him "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied. "still acting all innocent" he said. "what do you mean by that?" she asked as she got out of the sleeping bag and grabbed her shorts and putted them on. He didn't respond. He just laughed and shook his head and putted on his clothes as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She read the note, Joe stood behind her.

_[We went down town to buy supplies, and look around a little. Both of you were gone when we woke up and we didn't know where you went. Behave and be nice to each other! We will be back round 3:30 PM. ]_

"Im always nice" Joe said when they were upstairs in the hallway. Miley turned around, placed his hands on her waist, holding them there, leading him into her bedroom smiling at him. "its un-cool to lie Joe" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Miley" he said looking her deep in the eyes. "we can't do this" she pulled herself closer and got up on her tippy toes. "why not, we did it before" she was testing how far she could go before he couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at him as she got closer, pressing her thigh against his groin. He swallowed hard. "Miley" he breathed out.

He was fighting with himself. He knew she was testing him and she was good. God she knew exactly how to turn him on. He used all his strength not to turn them around, push her up against the wall and kiss her. "Miley please" he begged. She smiled and pulled away, grabbing some clothes "fine, if that's how you want it" she said as she entered the bathroom. He didn't respond, she closed and locked the bathroom door. She undressed and walked into the shower.

--

She smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white tube top. She opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway and was about to walk into her bedroom when she saw that Joe's door were open she walked quietly over and peeked in the door. She saw Joe lying on the bed. She smiled and climbed on top him. Joe looked up.

"I don't think this is the best place for you to be right at the moment," He admitted. She smirked."Oh. And why is that?" she asked, scooting down a little lower to his groin. Joe grabbed her hips out of reflex and she let out a small gasp, when she felt how hard he was. She rocked her hips against him, earning a groan from him. She smiled. "That's the third time I've made you groan today," She said and gave him a wink, rolling her hips on his. Joe tightened his grip on her hips. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on by the second.

"Oh God Miles, we can't" Joe moaned as she rubbed against him again. Miley pressed her lips to his while rubbing her hips against him. She felt him moaning and smiled into the kiss. She pulled up for air."I need you," she whispered into his ear."I don't have a condom," Joe answered. "I don't care, I'm still on the pill" she said quietly. " Miley. We can't" Joe said. "Please," She whimpered. She knew that Joe couldn't resist when she whimpered.

He flipped them and attacked Miley's lips. He pulled off her skirt and began rubbing her through her underwear. Miley began breathing heavily. He smiled. "It's not fair being teased, is it?" he asked. Miley shacked her head no and threw her head back. She sat up and pulled his shirt off. "There. Now we're even," she said, her voice raspy. He pulled her shirt off too. "Now we're not," He said smirking. Miley climbed onto Joes's lap. She began kissing him hungrily. She pushed him down onto his bed. She began unbuttoning his pants, grabbed his boxers, and pulled them down.

"Ta da!" She said, holding his pants and boxers. Joe laid there, naked on his bed. He watched as Miley unhooked her bra. He stole a glance at the clock. It was 10:16 AM and their parents would be back around 3:30 PM Joe looked up at Miley. He stood up and walked over to her and pulled down her underwear, picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He entered her slowly. She felt their hips connect and Joe pulled out a little. Before entering her again. She raised her hips, meeting his slow thrusts. "Faster," she whispered. Joe fastened his speed, earning a moan from her. Miley lifted her hips even more and let out another moan.

"Joe-h," she moaned, making Joe fasten his speed even more. She felt drops of perspiration on her forehead as she moaned. She looked into Joe's eyes. She felt their souls connecting. He leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he hit a spot that made Miley moan loud. Her back arched as she felt the sensations course through her body.

"Joe-e,"she moaned again. He could feel it for them both. She made eye contact with him as she felt the sensations wash over her. She hadn't felt that sensation since they were together. Joe gasped for air and laid his body down on hers. He rolled off of Miley who scooted beside him and laid her head down on his chest.

"Come on Miles You need to wake up. Mom and dad are back soon," the voice said. Miley opened her eyes to see the owner of the voice. "Alright. Fine. I'm up. Where are the clothes that we threw across the room?" She asked. He laughed, but handed her her clothes. She noticed Joe was already dressed.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, pulling her clothes on. "Oh. Just long enough for me to take advantage of you," Joe said. Miley's jaw dropped before Joe started laughing. "I'm kidding. Calm down," Joe said. "You are such an asshole sometimes!" Miley cried out, laughing at the same time. She threw a pillow at him.

--

They sat downstairs playing card when miley's phone rang. Joe took it before she could and looked at the called-id. (Demi) "Joe, give my my phone" miley said as she got up and over to him trying to grab it.

"_Hello?"_ he said.

"Joe, seriously!" miley pouted as she tried to take the phone again.

Demi laughed _"It seems like you two have been catching up on the talking"_

Joe smiled at miley "_uhm, yea you can put it that way if you want" _

miley smacked the back of Joe's head."Ow!" He put zac and demi on speaker

"_I bet you already have been catching up in bed too_" they heard Zac say in the background.

"_You're such a dick Zac!"_ miley said. Joe laughed.

"_Miley?!" _demi yelled

"_what?"_ miley didn't know what she got yelled at for

"_you cheated!"_ Miley's face fell. She had forgotten about Liam. At least 'til now.

"_No I was not, he ended it"_ she said quietly. Joe pulled her into a hug.

"_im so sorry"_ demi said, miley knew she meant it.

"_but why, I thought you were going so good"_ demi asked.

"_he was the one cheating, he found someone new"_ miley said and got teary eyes

"_I'll kick his ass!"_ zac added.

"_it's no use, it won't bring him back anyways. And I honestly don't want him back if he cheats. Once a cheater always a cheater_" miley said honestly.

"_okay anyways, back to you and Joe… in bed_ " demi said. Joe and Zac laughed

" _It was one time and it won't happened again"_ miley said serious.

"_if I may ask, why?"_ demi said.

"_Joe doesn't want to" _

Miley said and ran upstairs. Into her bedroom. She closed the door and laid down on her bed, face down.

" _I need to fix this, I'll call you later"_ Joe said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

He walked upstairs. He knocked on miley's door "miles, can I come in?" she heard him but didn't answer. She turned around so her back was facing the door.

He opened the door and walked slowly inside, closing the door after him. He sat down at the end of the bed. "im sorry miles, it wasn't how I meant it. It's not like I don't want to" she laid down on her back looking up at the sealing. He figured she deserved a explanation, he took a deep breath

"when I ended it" he started "we had almost just figured out that we were related. I didn't know what to do, I guess I was a little grossed out at first and then shocked. I was dating a thirteen year old girl. Thirteen.. that's a little girl who doesn't know what's right and wrong. And what we did was wrong, but you were too young to understand it. And I was old enough to know better but I just ignored it. I cared for you too much, and they say love make you blind." He said.

She looked at him shocked. "You loved me?" he looked down for a sec then back up on her. " I didn't know the meaning of that word then" he told her, she looked away." Another reason was that I was so afraid that I was going to be caught having sex with a minor. I would end up in jail. And I thought of you too, I wanted you to know how it was to be thirteen again, because you weren't fully yourself when you were with me. I just wanted you to be you and not to be tied down. I wanted you to hang out with guys at your age. And for myself, well I wanted to see the difference from _you_ to someone at my own age. I know I was selfish, but I was afraid. Every time we fought I was afraid you wound run and say something you shouldn't." he said honestly.

She looked at him. "thanks for telling me the truth Joe" she said "thank you"

He laid down beside her. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "so what do we do now?" she asked him. "Honestly, I don't know miles" she looked up at him.

"when you ended it I was so out of it, my parents didn't know what to do cause they didn't know what was wrong. I wouldn't tell them anything. And then I started to hang out more and more with Liam. He was your age. And the little girl I was I thought that It would be the same as it was with you. I was wrong. We fought all the time. He bossed me around the first year until I dared to talk back. We had one of those on and off relationships. We were up and down all the time. But I didn't want to end it, I was waiting for it to become like what we had, I wanted it to be so bad. But it never happened. He could be so sweet in one second and a completely ass in the next. He could give me flowers for no reason, ring on my door late at night just for a kiss and things like that. But on the other hand" she trailed of. She wasn't sure if she should tell Joe this. She hadn't told anyone. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "on the other hand" she started again looking down.

"Miley, what did he do?" he was concerned; he knew this wasn't something good. "Miles?" He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"he could yell and scream at me for no reason. He threatened me and said things like 'you deserve a punch in the face'" she felt Joe tense up "relax he never did it, it was all just threats, but I was scared as hell. Sometimes Zac had to come and picked me up; I never told him the real reason tho. I always said that we had a fight. I didn't even tell Demi" she wiped away a tear.

He kissed the top of her head. ."I realized these past days how much I've missed you and missed what we had, I am lucky that I can say that we had something really special. And there isn't a lot of people who can say that. We were both young but what we had was something I cant put into words " she smiled. And looked him deep in the eyes.

He looked back and thought. Im already going to hell, so why not. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She pulled away. "I need to know where this leaves us Joe. What are you thinking?" she said looking up at him. " I am thinking that im already going to hell for having sex with you when you were thirteen and my cousin. So why not break all the rules? I've tried to be without you and it's always end up the same. It goes to hell. I try to compare them with you but they aren't even close," he said smiling.

"what about 'the parents?" his smile faded. "we managed to sneak around last time" he said and she smiled. "it will be fun, im older now and now I know how to take back" she said smiling wider. "Without running to your mom?" he joked. She slapped his chest playfully. "shuddup, and yes!" she giggled.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and do something normal instead of being snuggled up in your bed" joe said, she nodded and got out of her bed. "are you coming?" she said as she opened the door. "yeah" he walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist and they walked downstairs.

--

"stop cheating " Miley giggled " Im not cheating" Joe said as he putted his cards down at the table. Their parents gave each other strange looks. When they left Joe and Miley acted like they hated each other and didn't talk at all. Now they were laughing and giggling while playing cards. "Mom, Joe cheats" miley whined throwing her head back in frustration. "Dad im not, she's lying!" Joe said looking over at his dad. Miley's mom laughed. "im glad you're finally friends" Joe's dad said honestly. "Miley, come and help with dinner" he mom said. Miley got up. Joe pointed at her and laughed. "I thought you said you weren't a child" miley said and smirked, she left the room before he got the chance to deny it.

Two days later at breakfast Joe sat right across Miley. She smiled at him. Joe took a sip of his orange juice. She stretched her left leg out and found his thigh and made her way in between his legs, pressing a little. He chocked the juice. Miley let her foot go from left to right, up and down.  
"Joe are you alright?" His mom asked concerned patting his back. He gave miley a begging look. She didn't stop she acted like nothing, she just rubbed harder on him. He moved his left hand under the table grabbing her foot squeezing it a little, holding her leg away. "yeah I'm fine now"

Miley looked at him a giggled. "it look like you had some problems there for a while Joe" she said and giggled again enjoying the moment. "maybe you should take it a little slower when you are drinking juice? Not everything at once" she smiled sweetly. She knew he would take back on her and she counted on she would get it ten times worse but she couldn't help it. He let go of her leg. And took another sip of his juice.

When they were done eating

"May I be excused?" she said in her sweet voice. Joe fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure Miley" Joe's mom said. Miley got up. "can I go too?" Joe asked smiling to his mom. "Sorry Joe, you have to help clean up after breakfast. He heard miley let out a laugh, he looked over at her in the middle of the stairs. She winked at him and disappeared.

She laid on her bed texting Demi.

"_hi hi hi, whats up?"_

"_Oh nothing, zac is lazy today. Hbu?" _Miley laughed.

"_Haha, Joe had to help clean up after breakfast and im just chillin' in bed texting you"_

"_Im not lazy, she's lying ;) "_ that was from Zac

"_For some reason Zac I don't believe you. Take her out or something :P" _She replied to Zac.

"_haha and you didn't have to, I bet he's downstairs complaining about it_" She got from Demi

"_Haha, I don't know. Oh and I forgot. He almost died at the breakfast table xD_"

Her cell phone light up. Demi were calling. She answered.

"_Yes Demi?"_

"_What did you do?!"_ Miley giggled

"_Well"_

"_Oh come on miley I wanna hear it too, tell us"_ Zac said.

"_Okay, he was sitting right across from me so I just stretched out my leg and"_ She giggled again.

"_And?"_ Zac and Demi said at the same time

"_Let us just say I found this treasure"_ Miley said and Demi laughed

"_You know he's gonna get you back, right?"_ Zac told her

"_Yeah I know, that's why im locking my door tonight and have it locked right now"_ Zac laughed now.

"_So that means you two figured out things_?" Demi asked a little while later

"_yeah I guess so "_

Miley heard Zac laugh in the background

"_What's so funny?"_

Demi was quiet for a sec and laughed too. _"He just got a message from joe"_

"_What did it say?"_

"_He just asked if we were the one's talking to you. I guess he tried to call you but the line were busy"_

"_Tell him you are so he doesn't get a heart attack thinking I'm talking to Liam or something." _Miley said to Zac.

"_I already did and he told me to tell you to get your ass into his room, he had something to talk to you about"_ Zac said into the phone

"_Never! He will just throw me out of the window or something. Im not taking that risk. You just tell him that"_

"_He promised he wouldn't throw you out of the window"_

"_I'm too lazy to move"_

"_There you see Demi I'm not lazy she is" _Zac said to Demi.

"_Ey, lovebirds I have to go, mom's calling on me. I'll talk to you later"_

"_okay, bye"_ both of them said and hung up.

She got out of bed and unlocked the door. "Yes?" she half yelled as she peeked out her head out of the door. Looking for joe."We're going down town to a marked, do you want to come?" Her mom asked. Miley got out in the hallway so her mother would hear her better "No thanks mom, I think I'll stay here and get some tan if that's okay?" Joe's bedroom door opened and he stared at her. She just smiled. "Okay, well have fun and don't burn down the house," Her mom said. Joe walked over to her and his hands drifted under her shirt and up to her breasts and cupped them and pushed her up against the wall before she could do anything about it. He just looked at her. "Okay" she breathed out looking right into Joe's hazel brow eyes. "Bye" Joe yelled not breaking eye contact, "Have fun," he added. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back putting her hands behind his neck. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth and let him inside. "Oh miley, I almost forgot"


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh miley, I almost forgot" She heard her mother halfway up the stairs. They separated in what seemed a hundredth. Miley ran back to her door and Joe had disappeared into his room when miley's mom walked up the last step. "yes mom?" Miley said "You and Joe are responsible for the dinner tonight. We're back around 6PM. Okay?" Her mother smiled. "yeah sure" miley said and her mother started to walk downstairs again. Miley rested her head on the door and let out a deep breath.

She closed her door and walked downstairs, opening the fridge to see what they had. And what she could make something of. Joe came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She jumped. "God you scared me" she said. "and that was too damn close!" referring to when her mom came up. "I know, but it was fun as long it lasted" he said smiling. "Joe, we need to be more careful, we can't get caught" she was serious. "We need to keep a low profile and be careful while we're here." He nodded and kissed her softly.

She pulled away and got out of his grip. "where do you think you're going?" he asked. "to get some tan, this body need some color. I look like Bella and I will not end up as Alice" She said and walked upstairs. "so that means you're going to wear a bikini?" She heard him say. "Yes, but you have dinner to make" she said and entered her bedroom.

She saw something and screamed. He ran up the stairs the fastest he could and into her room. "what's wrong?!" she stood in her bed pointing at a corner. "A-a-a bug!" A flashback came into his mind.

_He came running, seeing her naked standing in his bed. He couldn't help but smirk. "what's wrong?" he looked her naked body up and down. "A-a-a bug" she lied pointing to a corner. He saw thru the act, shacked his head walking up to her, and dragged her down from the bed, pushing her naked body against his. She smiled sweetly at him, putting her hands behind his neck. He carefully pushed her up against the wall, leaning down kissing her deeply. She deepened the kiss as he hocked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning more against the wall for support as he started to kiss her neck._

"JOE!" miley yelled and he snapped out of it. She knew what he was thinking about. " I swear it is one this time!" she promised and pointed again. "can you take it away?!" he walked over and saw it and started to laugh. "a woodlouse miley, really. A woodlouse" he picked it up. "Just get it away" She screamed as he walked towards her. She backed away. "Joe" she almost cried, "please get it out of here," she pressed her back up against the wall standing on her tippy toes to get the farthest away she possible could. He walked closer. She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial.

"_Hi"_

"_ZAC! GET JOE AWAY FROM ME. TELL HIM TO GET IT AWAY!"_ She screamed and tossed the phone over at Joe. He did catch it

"_What are you going, she sounds terrified,"_ Zac asked

"_It's a woodlouse Zac, it was in her room and I picked it up to toss it out of the window and she's all freaked out." _He said and hung up

Miley watched Joe's every step as he walked over to the window and threw the woodlouse out and closed the window again. She slid down the wall. "thank god" he climbed up beside her and placed her in his lap. "Why are you so scared?" he asked curiously. "Bug's comes from hell and is consumed by the devil," she said. Just like a blond girl I know about, she thought to herself.

The clock was around 5.30 PM when Miley and Joe walked downstairs after a hot shower. Miley was wearing a black sweat suit, the jacket open, a yellow t-shirt, and black hello kitty socks. Joe had a dark blue sweat suit, a white t-shirt, and white socks. Miley sat down at the dinner table, Joe went over to the shelf and got scrabble and sat down across from miley and smiled.

They still played the game when their parents came in the door. "What is it from dinner?" Miley's dad asked as he hung up his coat. "It will be here in about half an hour" Joe said smiling. "What's that supposed to mean?" Joe's mom asked. "Pizza" Miley answered as she spelled out 'music' with her letters.

After the pizza all six of them sat and played scrabble"This sucks," Miley's dad announced, staring down at the scrabble board."Yeah," Joe's dad agreed. "You just say that because you're losing," Miley said looking at both of them. "Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go watch TV." Joe's dad said and Miley's dad followed. Their mothers looked at their kids. "Just go" Joe said and waved his hand. Miley laughed as they left.

"You ready to get beaten again?" Miley said giving Joe a look. "Not this time, little girl." He said and looked down at his letters for a while, and then a smile crossed his face. He picked up some of them and spelled out 'hard' on the board. Miley looked down at her own letters in thought, then spelt out 'fast.' Ha! Wait a second... She looked at the two words again and suddenly she felt a blush creep to her cheeks. She looked up to see him kinda blushing too, but that didn't stop him. He thought for a while, then spelt 'hot.' Miley couldn't help but giggle at that one. "Oh it's on now," She said to him and looked around to see if anyone saw their way and winked back at her.

'Skin.'

'Touch.'

'Bite.'

'Kiss.'

By now, Miley was feeling a little warm, despite the cool weather, they were having and she heard Joe cleared his throat a few times and pull at the collar of his t-shirt. Their jacket's were gone a long time ago. Miley kept looking at the last word he had spelt out and couldn't help but want to do exactly that. But an evil smile came to her lips at what she saw in her letters. This one should give him a bit of a shock she thought.

'Grind.'

And it did. Joe's eyes widened and he glanced up at her for a second before returning his gaze to his letters, but not before I could see the look in his eyes. She knew he was getting a bit hot and bothered, just like she was. 'Thrust.' He spelled out and now it was her turn to clear her throat. God this was…

She was about to give up when she saw the word that had to be the final. She would win with this one. 'Lust' she spelled out and looked at him. After a minute, miley gave a nervous little giggle. He had his eyes locked at her. He did not look away. "I give up" he said with a low raspy voice. "Me too." She said as he ran his fingers through his hair and got up.

" I'll take a walk" Joe said to his parents and walked out of the room. Miley packed the game down and put it back in the shelf and walked upstairs and laid down on her bed after opening the window. For some reason it was extremely hot in there. It wasn't a long time before she found herself sitting outside on her balcony with her back against the wall under the window.

She heard a noise and looked around in the dark. "Is that you?" she whispered out a little nervous. And there he was suddenly right beside her too close if you asked her. His shoulder was brushing against her's and the heat from his skin was distracting. And kind of hard to resist. "can you move and inch to the right?" she asked kid of blushing. "And why is that?" he asked even tho he knew the reason.

"Uhm well, considering.. ugh whatever. Im " she tried. He just smiled and pulled her closer. She let out a deep breath when he laid her down so the back of her head rested in his lap.

"So, that was umm..." Miley said looking up at him. "Erotic?" he said looking back down at her. She let out nervous little giggle. "I was gonna say interesting, but that works too." He smiled and stroked her hair. "we have been here over a week now" she said and looked up at him. "yeah the time flew." She giggled" I was so mad and pissed that I had to come and mom and dad knew so they wouldn't let me take my car" Joe laughed "why not?" she crossed her arms and he laughed again. "they were afraid that I would take off in the middle of the night, to drive back home."

He softly laughed and smiled down at her. "you know, we haven't fully cached up, other than our relationships" miley suddenly blurted out. He nodded "what do you wanna know?" he said and she smiled and sat up resting her head on his shoulder. "what about your job and where you live. I heard you moved." She said after a while of thinking. "I have a apprentice contract for a lawyer company down town, so im kind of working there." Miley smiled "Cool" he gave her a soft kiss before continuing " It's true that I moved. I wanted something bigger plus I needed more space. It still looks like a mess tho" she giggled "that one didn't come as a shocker" he pushed her slightly and laughed "Ey, thanks" she rested her head on his shoulder again. "No problem" he wrapped his arm around her. "so what's new with you?" she shrugged. "Not much, I got my driver's license and a car. I still live at home but I moved downstairs. Mom and dad renovated the basement. So I almost live by myself, I even have my own entrance" she told him. "that makes things easier" he said and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning at the breakfast table Joe insisted to sit beside miley. Or was very fast to sit down so he got the seat next to her. He had revenge in his mind.

She was a little worried when she saw him sitting at the seat next to her. She knew something was up and she regretted her choice of clothes. A black tank top that reached right under her butt and a white see thru, to big t-shirt that went down to her tights in the back but was shorter at the front.

At the beginning, Joe just sat there in his dark blue sweat pants and a white singlet. But in one swift motion his hand was under the table and on miley's thigh. She froze for a second but shook it off and continued eating her breakfast. He moved his hand higher and she froze again but this time she looked at the parents, seeing if they showed any attention to them but they didn't. they had one of those boring conversations about being young and wild.

She put her hand under the table and on top of Joe's hand trying to push it down. She saw him smiling in the corner of her eye when she couldn't get his hand away and he moved it even higher along with her hand.

Her breath got caught in her throat when two of his fingers swiftly moved along her panties. She took her hand away from his and laid on his thigh pinching it to get him to move his hand. He jumped a little in his chair.

She pinched hard ;)

Their parents looked at them and miley removed her hand after he did, smiling to herself. He couldn't just come here and come here and think he would get it so easy. She had some tricks of her own.

--

He stood in miley's bedroom with his pants on his knees. "Look! I have a bruise" he said and pointed at it. She sat cross-legged in her bed and laughed. "it's not funny" she nodded, still laughing. "it would be so funny if your mom came in here and saw you exposure yourself in front of me" she couldn't stop laughing. "and your complaining about a little pinch, it wasn't even hard" she added. He pulled his pants up again, buttoned the button, and pulled up the zipper. "It was hard, I have a god dammed bruise Miles" she fell back on the bed laughing even more. "You have to stop this, I'm gonna die of convulsive laughter" she almost cried out between the laughs.

--

The parent's were gone again and to be honest miley was a little pissed that they just always left, not that she had anything against being alone with Joe again but it annoyed the hell out of her that this was supposed to be a family vacation and they just left. They had almost not done anything together these last days.

"I have a surprise for you later," Joe said as he sat down beside her on the couch. She looked out of the window."Why did they take both of the cars today?" Joe shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe they were planning on buying a lot today and needed both of the cars, honestly I don't know." She just gave him a nod. "can I get my surprise now, I'm pissed and cant get a hold of Demi. I need something to cheer me up before I start slamming my head into the wall," he softly laughed. "Sorry, why don't you go and take a nap or something, that uses to help on bad mood" he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Will you snuggle with me?" She asked hopeful. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk upstairs. She giggled and took it as a yes.

He opened the door to her room. "I don't wanna sleep in my bed" she looked up at him and he rolled his eyes and turned around and walked into his room and laid her down on his bed and lay down beside her. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her body closer, and stroked her hair. She fell asleep in seconds.

When she woke up again the safe feeling of someone holding her body was gone and so was that someone. She threw her head back in frustration "ugh!" The door opened.

"Miles are you awake?" Joe whispered."No" she said and pulled the covers over her head. Joe sighed and closed the door again and she heard him walk downstairs. The front door slammed shot. "fuck, now he's mad too" she said to herself.

Seconds later the door to Joe's room flew open. "so it's in here Ms. cranky hides herself from the rest of world" she head a familiar voice say and she sat up in the bed smiling. "what the heck are you doing here?!"

Demi smiled "vacation" she said as she jumped in the bed. "and now the truth?" miley asked after giving her bestfriend a hug.

"well joe didn't want to go here, just like you. So he got his parents to promise him that if he came with them the first week Zac was allowed to come the next week. And they told you parents about it and well that's why im here. So that means Zac and I are in charge here until they get back." Miley giggled "YES!.. but don't think for one poor second that you are in charge of me, that will never happened. Not now, not ever" Demi hit miley with a pillow." shut up" miley gasped and stood up in bed and hit Demi back.

And lets just say the fight had began..

Pillow fight.

Joe sat down on the couch with his feet at the table. Zac jumped down in the other end and slung his feet's on the table as well. Suddenly they heard a loud _Dunk!_ And screaming which switched over to a loudly convulsive laughter. Someone ran over the floor upstairs and a door slammed shot.

Joe and Zac looked at each other, got up from the couch, and ran upstairs. They followed the laughter and Joe opened the door to Miley's bedroom to see the two sixteen year olds laying flat on the flood laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked. But he didn't get any answer cause miley and demi just looked at them and started to laugh even harder. "Miles what happened, what was that sound?" Joe tried. But that was a bad idea cause they laughed even harder if that was possible, holding their stomachs.

A few minutes later the girls calmed down a bit "We're very sorry" miley chocked out. She looked at Demi and the whole laughter choir started again. "Joe you have to get out of this room before I pee my pants" Demi cried out, He was confused " I cant stop laughing if I see your face" Demi laughed, turning away so she couldn't see them anymore. Miley hid her face in her hands still laughing like crazy.

They heard the door closing and both, demi and miley sat up and managed to crawl up in miley's bed. They took a deep breath. "we're so in trouble" demi giggled. "yeah believe me, I know" miley said as she took another deep breath.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS AND DEMITRIA DEVONNE LOVATO" the girls looked at each other and hid under the covers in miley's bed. "we're dead" they said at the same time and pulling each other into a tight hug like they would never see each other again and never see daylight.

The door flew open. And the covers was pulled of off them."You two" Joe said pointing at them "are so dead" he added. Zac came in walked up to Joe. "Relax, it just a bed" Joe glared at him "first of all it was MY bed and second of all its no bed left its completely broken. All four legs are in four different twisted directions" Miley a demi started to laugh again they could not hold them self.

in the middle of the pillow fight they started to jump around too. And well. The entire bed crack in two.

HAHA.


	7. The end

"im sorry Joe" Miley said a little later "Me too" demi added. "where am I supposed to sleep now? The one extra bedroom we had are now used by Zac" Joe said and scratched the back of his head. "Zac and Demi, thank you very much" Demi said glaring at Joe. "Yeah, whatever dem" Joe answered. "you can sleep in miley's room" demi smiled. "I don't think that's a good idea, we need to keep a low profile. And sleeping in the same bed will not do that" Joe said half smiling to miley. "Oh that's right, you two aren't able to just 'sleep' in the same bed. I forgot that detail, sorry" Zac joked. "Not funny ass hole" miley said and threw a pillow at him.

"I have an idea" miley suddenly blurted out. "what if Demi sleeps in here with me and Zac and Joe take the extra room?" Zac and Joe looked at each other. "uhm" miley giggled ". Just separate the bed so you have one each?" demi looked at all of them "or we could just move the whole bed in here, then I can sleep in the same bed with Zac and you two can too without drawing any suspicion?"

One hour later miley's bedroom had two double beds. Zac sat on one of the double beds with Demi in his lap. Joe stood in the middle of the room and had his arms wrapped around miley's waist, smiling down at her. Miley smiled back and got up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "aww, I've waited sooooo long to see that again" demi whispered a little too loud. Miley pulled away from the kiss and giggled; resting her head on Joe's shoulder, smiling wide at demi and zac. "Hello?" they heard from downstairs. "We're upstairs mom" miley half yelled. And tried to get out of joe's grip. "please?" she asked with a puppy dog face. "mom's on her way up here" joe let go of her and laid down on the side of where Zac was sitting with Demi. Demi jumped over in the other bed and sat down cross legged, miley did the same.

--

"Why?" Mileys mom said as she looked at the bed's. "we wanted to" miley smiled , Joe glared at her. "that was not—" demi threw a pillow at him "shuddup!" he grabbed it before it hit his face. "im really sorry mom, but Demi here and I ruined Joe's bed..but I wasn't on purpose I promise" miley told her mom in a sweet voice and a cute face. "we cant leave you guys alone for a few hours before something breaks down" She shacked her head "im wondering what miley and joe did when they were alone. They didn't break anything" she continued as she walked out of the room. "Screwing each other" Demi whispered into miley's ear and miley giggled. "No we did not, we played scrabble"

--

Two days later Miley and Demi was inside of joe's bedroom. Sitting on the floor. "this is stupid" demi complained "yeah I know, they can be outside enjoying the sun while we're stuck in here." Miley said as she made the bed, demi smiled "we're done. Finally!" she clapped he hands in excitement. Miley laughed "now I want some tan, and just to make one thing clear.. I will never jump in a bed ever again. Cause I will never get myself into problems like this ever again. Fixing bed's sucks big time"

Miley and Demi walked out of the house smiling. "here?" demi asked as she laid her blanket down on the grass at the beginning of the beach. "perfect" miley smiled and laid her blanket down as well. She pulled her see thru long shirt of reviling her white bikini with peach colored little hearts on and lay down on her blanket. Demi had a black bikini on and smiled when she was the boys looking their way. "just let them look" miley said and smiled. "aaah, finally some sun" demi giggled and looked down.

"You so want to kiss her right now" zac said and looked at joe. "no, im fine" he answered. "pssh, I don't believe you, too bad you can't" and with that he made his way over to the girls.

"move, your blocking my sun duchebag " miley said with closed eyes. "Miley!" her eyes flung open and saw who it was. Shit. "im sorry dad—" he crossed his arm's "No, you're not allowed to talk to me that way. Or anyone ells for that matter. I thought we had raised you better than this. Get inside" she sat up "you've got to be kidding me, I thought it was one of the boy's. you don't need to freak out, I didn't mean it" he just looked at her "I said get inside" demi looked at miley "No!" miley said looking at her dad crossing her arms. "NOW!" he yelled at her pointing to the house. She looked at him in disbelief as she gathered her things and ran into the house slamming the door after her.

Miley's dad looked at demi "you'll be fine hanging with the boy's today. Right?" demi nodded slowly "sure" he gave he a smile "good" and walked away. Demi sighed "what was all that about?" Zac asked and sat down beside her. "she thought it was one of you that blocked her sun so she said something like move your blocking my sun duchebag' and it was her dad and he got mad and sent her back inside." Zac put a arm around her "ouch"

"Miley, whats wrong?" he mother and aunt asked in at the same time the door slammed. "dad is wrong, apparently im not allowed outside anymore" she complained and crossed her arms. "and why is that?" her mother asked looking at her daughter for an answer. She tell them what happened. "just let him cool of a little" her aunt said "fine!" miley spat and ran upstairs and slammed that door too, on purpose. And threw herself on her bed. "fucking family vacation"

Later that day miley was still sitting in her room. Demi walked in "hiya" miley looked at her half smiling "having fun outside?" demi sat down on the end of the bed" no, not really" miley sighed " I want a kiss, I haven't got one all day" she whined. Demi giggled. "I'll see what I can do with it" she got up and walked out.

An hour passes by..

She heard her door close but didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, she didn't care she was in the worst mood ever. "a little bird told me my lips were needed" joe said with a smirk. She turned around to see him standing by the bed shirtless. She opened her arms smiling. He shakes his head just smiling. She sat up "why?" he just smiled and shakes his head again. "okay, now you're starting to annoy me" he walked closer to the bed hovering over her "and why is that?" she didn't even bother to answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Deeping it.

He rested his hands on each side of her for support kissing her back. She ran her hands thru his hair, playing with it. She pulled him closer and opened her mouth a little deepening the kiss even more hinting to what she wanted. He's tongue soon collides with hers, battling for dominance.

She is so in to the kiss to think about anything ells, moves her right hand slowly down his bare chest, feeling his abs. He get's turned on. She moves slowly backwards making him follow her actions. She manages to lay down without breaking the kiss. Joe is now on top of her, his hands is in the same place as before but his legs is on each side of her body as well, hovering her.

Miley moves her hand up and down his chest, lost in the make out just as much as Joe. Not thinking at all. Everything ells just disappeared. Just like they are the only ones left in the world. Miley moves her hand slowly down to his groin. smiles into the make out of what she felt and rubs on him.

Joe felt her hand rubbing on him and he snapped out of the world that only included the two of them and pulled away throwing himself to the side, landing on his back beside her in the bed breathing uneven.

Miley was shocked by his sudden move and looked at him her breathing wasn't normal either. "what the hell Joe?" she meant her voice to be kind of hard but it didn't work, her breathing ruined it, it came out as a soft whisper. "that was so not 'keeping a low profile' miles" he breathed out. "we would've been stupid if we continued this any farther" he said. "I want to be stupid" she pouted. "no, your not" he looked at her. "Just a little more, please?" she half begged. "we wouldn't be able to stop" he told her "I would!" she answered scooting closer to him "well, I wouldn't" he confirmed and gaze down at his short's. She followed his gaze and smiled.

"want some help with that problem Joey?" she said as she lifted her hand towards his groin. He grabbed her hand fast but carefully. "miles don't" she got frustrated and placed his hand's on her breasts "fine, then you help me" he didn't want to but he did it anyways. He removed his hands. "Miley, I wont risk it. Im sorry" she sighed" whyyyyyyy?" she made puppy dog eyes "I want you, I need you Joey" she added in a whisper. He told himself he needed to resist her tyr to get him to give in. "tonight, okay?" he tried "No, now. Please?" it wasn't as easy as it used to be that was for sure. "miles, I promise tonight. I'll do whatever you want. Just stop this right now and we'll –" he tried again. "I don't need it later of tonight or whatever, I _need_ it now" she said and started to kiss his bare chest. He swallowed. "god damnitt miles" he said and sat up. "get the point, its not that I don't want to, not at all" he said and pointed at his 'bump' "but we can not do this right now right here, we have parents downstairs. Don't you understand that baby?" she sighed "I do but.. ugh.. I knew this vacation would be torture, I want to go home" she whined. He softly laughed and kissed her forehead. "later baby, later" he winked at her and got out of the bed "coming?"

"im not allowed outside I un-purposely called dad a duchebag" he smiled. "i fixed that, come on" a big smile crept up over her face and she jumped out of bed and ran outside. Forgetting Joe, just one thought was in her head.. Tanning. "FREEDOM!" she yelled when she come outside.

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**

"Bye" miley and demi said as they walked out the door and down to the car. Demi got in the passenger seat while Miley got in in the back beside Joe. "Finally!" zac said when they opened the doors. "hello, don't complain. Make up, hair and outfit takes time and we did it for you so just shut it" Demi said as she buckled her seatbelt. Zac started to drive up the hill. "well you didn't have too, I wouldn't mind if you had no makeup, you hair was in a messy pony tail and sweat pants" zac told to demi. "I agree, you could've been naked for all that I cared" Joe added talking to miley. "okay Mr. Horney" miley answered him. "and you're the one to speak Miles?" Joe asked referring to earlier. She gave him the middle finger in response. "I love the outfits by the way "Joe smiled at the girls ignoring miley's response. "yeah, both of you look beautiful" Zac said and stole a glance at demi before looking back at the road. Miley smiled to Zac as he looked at her thru the review mirror.

Joe leaned in and gave Miley a soft kiss. Miley deepened it leaning over to Joe as far as the seatbelt let her. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip and she opened her mouth automatically letting him inside. Miley managed to lean more towards Joe and rested her hand on his knee for support. Joe caressed her cheek with his thumb as his left hand found it's way into her hair. She couldn't help but smile. He pulled away and whispered "you look so beautiful.. girlfriend" locking his eyes with hers. "girlfriend?" she whispered back smiling. He tilted his head a little to the side and smiled. She let out a giggle before kissing him again.

"Hey, no sex in the backseat of our car. That's our job" demi said. "our car?" zac asked as miley and joe pulled away from locking lips. "Yeah" demi answered zac. "I believe it's my car, I bought it sweetie" he told her. "it's still our job" she said. "true"

--

"ZAC WHACH OUT!" Joe yelled as he saw the trailer coming high speed towards them. He saw Miley's frightened eye's looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her as tight the seatbelts allowed them. The car light up from the lights from the trailer "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Then everything went black.

**Because tonight will be the night I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day I swear its true, a girl like you is impossible to find.**


End file.
